Unpublished German Patent Application DE 101 15 065.2 discloses an apparatus for imprinting cassettes and/or specimen slides for histological or cytological preparations in a printing system. This printing system is characterized in that the cassettes and/or specimen slides are imprinted in computer-controlled fashion by an inkjet printer, and this applied ink is then dried by way of a flash device. The flash device is followed by a removal device for depositing the imprinted cassettes and/or imprinted specimen slides.
This removal device can be equipped with an apparatus for collecting the cassettes and/or specimen slides. A collection apparatus of this kind is described in the unpublished German Patent Application entitled “Apparatus for collecting cassettes and/or specimen slides for histological or cytological preparations.” In this Application, panels are used to collect the imprinted cassettes and/or specimen slides and remove them from the printing system.
The cassettes and/or specimen slides collected on the panels are then transported on the panels for further processing in the laboratory.